1. Field of the Invention
The device object of the present application is directed to a safety system for ships, boats, and floating vessels in general, and more in particular to a human lifesaving apparatus in the form of a tether or rope filled with ink or other tracer attached to a jacket that can alternative take the shape of a large belt containing an inflatable chamber which can then be utilized as a floatation device for the human in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable life vests have long been utilized as flotation devices for humans. There are a great many sporting activities that are engaged in by humans in conjunction with water. These water activities can prove to be unexpectedly dangerous and have been known to cause the death of the participant.
For example while sailing on a sail boat a sudden wind can twist the boat causing the user occupant to be bumped into the water. If said sudden blow of wind is strong enough not only the user can be bumped into the water but also the boat itself can be flipped over.
Despite the great efforts provided by the prior art no one measure have been sufficient to save each single sea man or sailor that fall into the water. In fact from time to time still casualty due to seaman falling at sea still occurs.
Other situations may be risky, and require the use of devices such as the one disclosed and claimed in the present invention. These situations include operations on cargo or passenger ships, operations on small vessels, or sea planes, and eventually entertainment in pools or aqua parks for kids and adults where there may be the risk of drowning for children, or otherwise disabled or incapacitated people.
Various prior art devices, including the ones disclosed in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached to the present application are designed to save lives, but seaman, and sailors still die and any improvement that could save more lives is worth careful consideration. In particular some of the casualty occurs because of lack of visibility and because of the visibility encountered to locate the person felt into the water.